


never gonna take us, never gonna break us [future's open wide and the past is all behind us]

by MichaelKyan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, OOC Gavin, OOC Ryan, Racism, Slurs, Thanksgiving Dinner, Transgender, Transphobia, they're really not like themselves and i find it really funny, trans!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelKyan/pseuds/MichaelKyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s family isn't the most supportive when it comes to his identity and other varying worldly issues. For Thanksgiving, a transitioning Ryan is really not looking forward to it. When Gavin offers to tag along, it creates the best holiday Ryan could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never gonna take us, never gonna break us [future's open wide and the past is all behind us]

**Author's Note:**

> Story title - Can't Fight Against the Youth by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> Inspired by a true conversation I had with one of my friends about Thanksgiving dinner. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> (I mentioned racism in the tags and allude to the Ferguson case in Missouri, USA, FYI)

11/25/2014 8:51 PM

Ryan: “I’m dreading thanksgiving”

Gavin: “Why”

Ryan: “My aunt is transphobic and my grandparents are racist”

Ryan: “And they’re the ones I’m seeing this year”

Gavin: “I wanna go just to see a debate”

Ryan: “I’m nervous to see my aunt most though she hasn’t accepted my goddamn name change”

Gavin: “I wanna come”

Ryan: “That would be so awkward”

Gavin: “I’ll pretend to be your gay vegetarian boyfriend”

Ryan: “Omfg”

\---

Gavin sat shotgun to Ryan, who was cautiously ready for whatever were to happen over Thanksgiving dinner. It was the first time that Ryan would see his family since not only he legally changed his name, but also started hormone injections. 

“At least it’s a smaller crowd,” Ryan told Gavin as they turned onto the family’s road. “Only seven people total this year. Last year, some cousins came around too and, hoo, that was a _great_ time.”

It had only been a few months on the medication, but Ryan’s voice had dropped significantly and some facial hair was peeking through. Gavin laughed at the changes, and noted to himself to bring them up as they dined. 

They arrived at the small home, where a few cars were already lined up in the driveway. The house had little blue shutters and a white finish, with windows displaying flowers. Ryan gulped and Gavin patted him on the back. 

“It can’t be that bad. Hell, I’ll make it not that bad.”

Ryan smirked and got out of the car, having Gavin carry one of the two pies he promised to bring. The arrival of an out of family guest alarmed the family, but they somehow trusted Ryan’s judgement. They would have enough food, after all. What harm could one other member bring, anyways?

“Hello!” Ryan called, entering the toasty warm house. A quiet whimper could be heard from the other room, but it wasn't anything enough to mention. Ryan’s mother rushed over to give him a hug, followed by his father. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Gavin, my guest,” Ryan said, “Gavin, these are my parents.”

“Ah, hello,” Gavin replied, “Congratulations on producing such a wondrous child.”

Ryan snickered while Ryan’s dad slowly nodded his head. “Well, let me take that pie from you. What kind is it?”

“Pumpkin pie. And the other is some pudding thing, I didn’t make it,” Gavin answered, stepping further inside to meet the rest of the family. “Ryan did though, and he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he makes a damn good pie.”

Ryan introduced him to the rest of his family; his elderly grandparents and midlife-crisis aunt. They welcomed him into the home and showed him around a bit, noting the bathroom primarily. Ryan caught up and helped in the kitchen for the very few minutes before eating. 

The table was set with Ryan’s grandfather at the head, followed clockwise by Ryan’s grandmother, aunt, and father. The other side of the table had Ryan’s mother next to his grandfather, then Ryan and Gavin. The table was full to the brim with vegetables, stuffing, bread rolls and potatoes. A large spot was left open, awaiting the main dish. 

“Here it is!” Ryan’s dad proclaimed, bringing in the centerpiece turkey. The crowd oohed at the meat, ready to carve right into it. Ryan readily went to grab the knife, but was withheld by his mother. 

“Grace, remember?”

Gavin looked at Ryan with nearly a giggle before following suit and lowering his head. He said some incredibly sarcastic words to God to himself, before realizing he would have to think of something to share with the table. Everyone went around the table, sharing the arbitrary things they were happy for that year. 

“I’m thankful for the family being able to be together, and for this wonderful we’re about to eat.”

“I’m thankful for the food, and for being healthy enough to be here today!”

The line finally came to Ryan, who hesitated before giving a little eye roll. “I’m thankful for the food, the family, being able to go to college, and for meeting Gavin, I guess.”

“Oh, you just guess?” Gavin teased. Ryan elbowed his side as it was his turn to speak. 

“Uh, I guess I’m also thankful for school? And for the many protesters that are trying to change this awful country god bless,” he added quickly. “Oh, and Ryan. He’s top.”

The family awkwardly started cutting the turkey up, not commenting on what Ryan’s little friend had said. They went to ask for Gavin’s plate to load up on turkey, but he refused. 

“I’m vegetarian, actually,” he explained, to which some eye rolls emerged from the crowd. "I'm gonna pass on your murder bird."

Ryan's face lit up in pink as his family tried settling back into comfort. They ate in silence for a moment, passing dishes around and filling up. 

"Hey, Annette, can you pass that dish?" asked Ryan's grandmother. Ryan pretended not to hear until he had to hear the awful name again and sent the food across the table. Gavin's head finally put two and two together as he picked up his friend's discomfort. Another few moments passed before Gavin spoke again.

“Hey, _Ryan_ can you pass the potatoes?” Gavin said, where Ryan smiled and a louder whimper was heard from the aunt. 

“What’s the matter, _Ryan’s_ aunt?”

“She’s my Annie!! She can’t just change on me like this!”

“Aunt Rose, you’re making a scene,” Ryan interjected.

“Annie??” Gavin exclaimed.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Ryan shoveled more food into his mouth. 

“So, Gavin, how are your potatoes,” Ryan's father asked, swiftly changing the subject. 

“Not bad. Truth be told, though, I’m excited for the pie that _Ryan_ made the most."

"Gav, you can stop," Ryan said, trying to shrug off his discomfort on what was meant to be a happy holiday. 

"Why ever would you say that, _Ryan_? I'm just enjoying the hospitality your family ever so graciously gave me."

"So, Dad, how's work going?" It was the night of switching topics.

"It is what it is, kiddo," he answered.

"Gavin, what do you do for a living, besides school of course," Ryan's mother wondered. 

"Your son."

Ryan spit out his drink and his aunt nearly passed out. She was full on crying at this point, mumbling slurs under her sobs. Ryan's parents looked like they just experienced a near death experience, with the color drained from their faces. 

"Gavin, please," Ryan begged, while he watched his grandparent's lose their appetites. "T-that's not true, everyone, I mean..."

"What, you didn't tell them yet, Rye?" Gavin looked to Ryan as if he was crazy. "Where are my manners? I'm Ryan's boyfriend. As in, Ryan's gay. As in, Ryan likes men. He likes men so much he became one."

"I can't take this," Aunt Rose said, taking her dishes to the kitchen. She went to grab her coat before Gavin, once again, started speaking. 

"Rosemary, please!" pleaded Ryan's grandmother. 

"Aw, I was gonna tell more stories about your nephew! Like this one time we were in bed..."

The door slammed shut and Ryan was trying not to laugh. He bit his tongue while the rest of the family glared at the duo. 

"So how about that case out west? Another black man was shot," Ryan tried bringing the attention to something a bit more worldly. 

"Fuckin' deserved it," Ryan's grandfather spoke up. Everyone was taken back by the language, but Gavin was thrilled. 

"Really? I heard the cop could've been part of the KKK, even," Gavin offered. 

"The Klan is what's keeping this nation rampant. It's the only thing we have left from when the Nazis were in control."

"How the hell could you say that?" Ryan argued. "The man wasn't doing anything wrong, he was strolling down the street!"

"He robbed a store!"

"There's not enough evidence to support that!"

"There doesn't need to be! I even donated to that fund for the officer. A true, national hero, to me."

"I can't believe you're this bigoted!" Ryan's face was getting red from anger. "How can you justify the pledge of allegiance, then? Land of the free, home of the brave?"

"Unless you're a woman, black, gay, Hispanic, Asian, etc," Gavin whispered. 

"I don't need to hear a single word from you, faggot," Ryan's grandfather targeted Gavin. 

"Sticks and stones, old man," Gavin answered. "I'm proud of the way I am, dislike you."

"I can't believe that our sweet little Annette was brainwashed by people like you!" the elderly man started to yell. "She was an angel, our little grace! Raised Catholic and everything. A dependent young woman, but hanging out with people like you!"

"Well, your _grandson_ has _his_ own life to live, now. _He's_ 18 years old and not living at home anymore. _He's_ gone ahead and changed _his_ name to reflect how _he's_ feeling inside. And, Ryan, how do you feel?"

"Pretty fuckin' great," Ryan said, smiling and sending daggers at his family. "My hormones are incredible too, fucker."

"So _he'll_ be doing that for the rest of _his_ life because _he_ is a strong, independent person who doesn't need _his_ 'family' dragging _him_ down. Plus _his_ voice may sound different now, but just wait a year from now and it'll sound even better than any of you, especially that fucked up aunt, sound today."

The room was filled with thick silence and no one knew where to go next. 

"Does anyone want some pie?" Ryan's mother asked, poison filling the room with each breath taken.

\---

"Did your grandmother really just call you An when we got there?"

"It's the only similarity between Annette and Ryan, so she clings to it." Ryan sighed. They were back in their car, driving in the moonlit night back to their campus, anxiously willing to take the three hour drive home rather than stay the night. Which, even if they really wanted to stay the night, they probably would've been denied the request. 

"Also, what kind of name is Annette?"

Ryan shrugged, conflicted and sleepy. "Could you drive? I'm gonna fall asleep at the wheel."

Gavin nodded, having him pull over and switch spots. When they were out in the November night, Gavin pulled Ryan into a hug. 

"Ryan's a great name. Little king. You're getting there."

Ryan returned the hug, sharing the body heat and grinning against the other's coat. He was happy that, for once, he wasn't going to be obligated to go back to that house next year. He could do his own Thanksgiving, with the people he considered family. 

They got back in the car, having Ryan fall asleep in the backseat, as Gavin drove away from the toxicity and into the new, bright, future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to one of my friends for inspiring this piece because I had nothing else planned for a Thanksgiving thing :3c
> 
> (it hurt so bad to first pick and then write in a birth name for ryan lol)
> 
> Again, Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
